Set Yourself Straight, Strait
Synopsis In Tao Gems, while White Aquamarine, Charoite, and White Diamond run away from Yellow Diamond, they find a human boy. Plot "Yellow Diamond, get the ''hell ''out of here!" Rose Quartz yelled to the Diamond, who simply shook her head. "You cannot get a goddess out of her palace," Yellow Diamond said. "Similarly, you cannot get me out of this area. I am Yellow Diamond. You rebels probably know me. You will all eventually be shattered. For now, though, I seek three Gems going by the name of Charoite, White Aquamarine, and former White Diamond! Where are these fools?" Suddenly, the three Gems ran like hell. Yellow Diamond yelled, "I'll get you!" Quickly, she started dashing to the Gems. Charoite wiped her brow. "Think we lost her," she said. Sure enough, they had gone pretty far. So far they had made it to a faraway town. A human boy looked at them and said, "Hello." White Diamond whispered to the two, "We aren't supposed to go outside of Tempus City. We already made the deed with the ruler of this land." The two Gems nodded, understanding. "Hello...? I'm Steve Strait. What about you?" White Diamond said, "Um... White." Charoite knew that White Diamond was trying to appear as a human, so Charoite said, "Karo." White Aquamarine, however, was not going to lie now. She wanted Steve to know the truth, for everyone should know... "Steve, they are wrong. Their names are White Diamond and Charoite. I am White Aquamarine. We..." she gulped "Are Gems." Steve looked at them. "Wait... aren't they---" "Yes, people will die in the Rebellion. Humans will fight." Tears filled the boy's eyes and White Aquamarine then blurted out, "Set yourself straight, Strait! It's just a joke! Haha!" Steve stopped crying. He said, "Why're you on Earth, anyway? Are you aliens?" "Ehh," White Aquamarine said. She nodded as a response. Steve jumped in the air. He had a big smile and said, "Do you wanna be friends, White Aquamarine?" White Aquamarine grunted. She had just met this human, and it was a child at that. However, if she said no, Steve would probably go on some rampage. So White Aquamarine said, "Ehh... sure." Steve said, "Can I join your cool kid club?" White Diamond facepalmed, white Charoite said, "Sure!" White Aquamarine froze and looked at the two other Gems. "Steve, me and the Gems need to talk in private... Is this fine?" Steve yelled, "Yes!" The three huddled together. "What are you doing, Charoite?" White Aquamarine said. "Well, we don't want to make him mad," Charoite said. "Just let 'em." The two other Gems sighed. Later in the day, the three Gems sat on a bench. A cigar was in White Aquamarine's mouth. "Um... you realize that's unhealthy, White Aquamarine," Charoite said. "I heard it damages your body." White Aquamarine blowed smoke out of her mouth, took the cigar, and crushed it. "We're Gems," White Aquamarine said. "We are not puny humans and we do not die of such natural causes. Besides, have you even tried it?" Steve appeared in front of White Aquamarine. "Hey, cigars are illegal in this area!" he yelled. "Whatever, kid," White Aquamarine said, throwing the piece at him. "Anyway, erm... you wanna join us? We can train you... I guess?" Steve nodded. He yelled, "YES! YES!" White Aquamarine looked at Charoite and White Diamond. They nodded. Characters * Yellow Diamond * Charoite * White Aquamarine * White Diamond * Steve * Rose Quartz Category:Enchi's Content